


The Wandering Stranger & Fading Kingdom of The Sea

by Lo_Rain



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 17:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17084510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lo_Rain/pseuds/Lo_Rain
Summary: A conversation between Kanon and Rhadamanthys in Palaiokastro, Crete after the war.圣战后，拉达曼提斯与加隆在克里特偶遇，以及之后的一段对话。





	The Wandering Stranger & Fading Kingdom of The Sea

**Author's Note:**

> 无爱情描写

 

_我们诚然要把生命的火炬点燃，而包围我们的却是茫茫火海无边！_

_是爱？是恨？环烧在我们身畔，_

_亦苦，亦乐，交替着不可言传，_

_于是我们又只好回顾尘寰，_

_隐身在这晨雾中间。_

*   *   *

潮湿的海风拍打在脸颊边缘，加隆舔了舔嘴角，似乎有盐的咸味。

他眺望着宁静的海面，一言不发，他应该是在等待时机，拉达曼提斯这么判断。

几个小时前，自己在路上偶遇了这个家伙，这个曾经被他视为对手但直到最后也没和他认真对决的战士，真不幸，拉达曼提斯想着，现在我已经不能算作战士了。

「哦是你啊，拉达曼提斯」

正在给车加油的蓝发青年转过头看看他，用最简短的话语和对方打了个招呼，之后转回头掏出信用卡付了款，动作利索得不经让拉达曼提斯觉得下一秒他就会反手来个星爆。

不过还好，这里是大马路上的加油站，并且离甘迪亚也不过十几公里的车程，只要不是对准脑袋的致命伤，抢救回来的可能性很大。他可不希望在这里惹上一身麻烦，哦不，他最近遇上的麻烦已经折磨得他接连两个星期都没睡好觉了。

从黑暗中醒来依稀瞄见光线时，拉达曼提斯觉得自己对这个场景似曾相识，但是他还回想不起来，当他梳理完脑袋里那乱成麻花的前因后果时，他觉得自己大祸临头了。

算起来自己已经有两年没去学校，自然的，当时因价格便宜租的房子也是没有问候过一次。

自那时起，房租和学费这两个词语萦绕在他的脑海里，久久不能散去，自己是何时失踪的，他的交换生身份和原学籍还有保留吗，最重要的是，他记得自己在假期结束之前用信用卡买了些橄榄油（对于能记住这件事拉达感到不可思议，他开始赞叹人类的记忆机制了），如果当时自己没在截止日期前还款的话，现在……不行，再往下想后果即将变得十分恐怖，就如才露出诡异的头部身体还未显型的恶魔一样，但如果现在靡非斯陀出现并应许帮助他，恐怕他会乐意奉上灵魂的吧，毕竟地狱他也不是头一次造访了。

不过无论是献给玛丽亚的祈祷，还是献给靡非斯陀的灵魂，现实都一视同仁地不与回应，到头来拉达曼提斯发现如果自己再不行动，他这辈子都不可能望见事情好转的可能了。接下来的两星期里他呆的最多的地方毫无疑问的是办公室，或者准确些来说，各种政府部门办公室旁边的小隔间，他数不清自己到底跑过哪些部门，不过他觉得这些种类繁多的牌子就好像曾经的意大利住家给自己展示的面条种类一样多。大多数时间，他不停的在询问者的脸上看见疑惑，惊讶，同情以及一系列丰富的表情，在对方眼里自己宛如十三四岁叛逃出家的青年，并且是为了那种最常见的原因——爱情。

出于本能，也是出于自尊，他想立马打断对方的结论，不过二十出头的人追逐爱情愤然抛弃学业听起来好像真有那么回事，维特为了爱情都能去寻死，自己只是失踪了两年到算好的，至少比起地狱判官和神明征战要信服的多。最终拉达曼提斯只是模糊地交代了故事，记录变成了：斯特里克兰·盖尔先生在这两年间先后辗转于波斯尼亚、斯洛文尼亚、摩洛哥、埃及、肯尼亚等地区，只为寻找他在伊斯坦布尔看见的某位红发女郎，至于那位女郎的面容和姓名则一概不详。

给他批临时签证的签证官像阅读八卦新闻头条那样阅读他的情况说明，然后投来一个意味深长的眼神，给他的材料上戳了几个章。那份文件被放在皮包里，拉达曼提斯暗下决心，除去处理公事需要，他绝对不会再把文件拿给第二个人看。然而冥冥中不可知力量的胁迫到来的比他的预计要早很多。

比如现在，几分钟前还在给汽车加油的人已经拿着他的文件开始细细端详起来，而他，这个可怜的，连毕业答辩都没交的大学生，正坐在副驾驶座上无能为力的看着对方。

「我们到底要去哪？」拉达曼提斯明白他阻止不了加隆，便换了个话题。

「伊拉克利翁，放心，我知道路怎么走」

你如果连路都不清楚怎么走的话我肯定报警，曾经的冥界法官觉得还是现实中的警力靠谱些，不过他又猛的想起来自己不会希腊语的事实，于是闭起了嘴。

「也不用担心车子抛锚的问题，我给它买了保险，如果真出了什么问题拖车队会负责把这辆车拖走的」

加隆一边快速的浏览文件，一边轻松的说着。

「那他们负责把我们送回去咯？」拉达曼提斯装作漫不经心的样子问道，他的人生中还没有哪一刻比此刻更期待自己乘坐的这辆车抛锚了，然而加隆的回答无情的击碎了他的期望。

「哦不，他们会开一辆新车过来，到时候旧车子被拖走，我们直接坐上新车继续开就好」

蓝发青年难得的转过来看了他一眼，微笑着补充：

「你什么都不用担心」

于是拉达曼提斯开始担心接下来可能会发生的一切。

 

*   *   *

 

加隆在等红灯的空隙问过拉达曼提斯有没有学古希腊文，坐在副驾驶座的人如实回答，他在大学选修的是波斯语，家中因为宗教很早就学了拉丁语，对于希腊语和古希腊语没什么了解。

「那你的魔星真是白觉醒了」听罢加隆耸肩。

「你对于魔星觉醒有着什么错误的认知」拉达曼提斯指出。

「我认为魔星觉醒有助于你对希腊文的学习，而不是像现在这样依赖于你的手机」

「我对这里不熟，这只是最低限度的防备而已」

「你就放心吧，再怎么说，我也不会对一个丧失斗志的普通人出手」

加隆语气平稳，手中的方向盘并没有变成脱缰野马的缰绳。谢天谢地，拉达曼提斯在心中默念，不知为何，他觉得即使加隆如此平静地开着车，下一秒如果他上前扭断自己的脖颈也是意料之中，狭窄的车厢内似乎被某种愤怒填满，他都能闻到火线燃起时燎燎的烟味。

还是不去想这样的前景为好，不然克里特本地的警察会在明早之前，会从甘迪亚往伊拉克利翁的公路上发现一具无名尸体，而且指不定加隆会把自己的文件改成什么样子。拉达曼提斯不希望自己死后还落个不清不白，不过，那些凡人该操心的事情对他来说重要吗？身前身后事对于冥府的判官来说只不过是衡量一个人罪过的砝码而已，那现在，如果他就在这里被加隆杀死，横尸野外，他又该被如何审判呢？

「 _“死亡之尘掩埋了生命之火，我却全然不惜。因为我终于万事大吉”_ 」

加隆的声音拉回了拉达曼提斯游离到九天之外的思绪，并且他还十分耐心的重复了两遍，第一遍是希腊语，后来再用英语，以确保拉达曼提斯能听懂。

「这个诗人该和但丁同走一遭，这样他就能明白“死”并不是解脱了」加隆淡淡的说着。

坐在驾驶座位的那个人精通战场之道，不，他在何时都懂得运用环境和周遭让它们为自己效力，至于敌手，人的心智虽然复杂，但不难看穿，同时也意味着更易操控。在黑风谷，在灼热的第五地狱，拉达曼提斯记得一次次追赶自己的对手，然而对方却始终保持着冷漠，仿佛进入冥府就是他平日里生活的一环。既没有星矢他们那样热血沸腾的期待，也没有米罗、艾欧里亚那样的愤恨，他走过地狱就如同风吹过平原。

身为战士，难道他不渴求着战斗吗？如果渴求着战斗，那又为何要在最后一刻如此践踏自己的尊严呢？拉达曼提斯觉得他越来越搞不懂眼前的男子，在冥界战斗时就是这样，他带着厚重的圣衣与无形的面具，代替兄长，以圣斗士的身份站在自己面前，然而骨子里的桀骜却没法被平静的金色取代。他为自己浇筑了义的模具，用言谈将其覆盖，用行动将其填满，直到罪孽赎清。

到头来自己却成了横挡在加隆通往大义途中的无足轻重的人了么，他叹了口气，心头却无故升腾起怒火，他克制自己压抑下愤怒，然而火焰还是灼伤了他，像被刀划开的裂口，割得他生疼。

 

*   *   *

 

「好了，就到这了，接下来的路车没法开过去」

加隆稳稳当当的在路边暂时停靠的地方踩下刹车，并在下一秒解开身上的安全带，然后从车门里蹦出来，虽然这个词用的不稳妥，不过拉达曼提斯此时却觉得这非常符合。

「你也快点，我还要锁门」

加隆示意让他赶快从车门边下去，可今天拉达曼提斯偏偏觉得自己的视神经出了些毛病，他觉得加隆的手势简直和狙击手行动前的暗号如出一辙，可惜自己并没有举着TAC-50。难道眼前的人早就想好了一套比抛尸野外更高端的杀人计划？

「看来你今天是打算住车里啊」

并不算愉快的声音敲打着他的耳膜，并提醒着他决定依然未做的事实。难道现在的他还有赖在车里不走的选项吗？拉达曼提斯差点脱口问出这句话，好在他还能认清想象与现实间的界限，就和生与死的界限一样不可逾越。于是他推开车门离开了最后的‘栖身之所’。

「很好，骑士先生，你总算踏出了国土，哪怕是高高在上的国王一旦远离国土也会与农夫和货商打成一片，更何况你的君主已然不在，祝愿你有个美好的旅途」

加隆望着他，饶有趣味的说着，然后转过身跨过公路，向海面凸起处的岩石走去。海风吹起他的发丝，融进近海的水中，加隆没有任何回头的打算，不过他依然十分好心的提醒自己的同路人，

「你最好注意脚下，这块地方并不好走」

拉达曼提斯希望更正对方给“走”下的定义，虽然出生地与信仰都不同，但是他还是相信世界上的人们对于“走”的认知是大致相同的，显然，对方的思考回路与正常人不一样。

于是他跟上加隆的脚步，几次踩空石块，拉达曼提斯都险些栽了大跟头，当他们总算“走”过坎坷不平的小道后，他看见了古老的拱门，石块堆砌起来的建筑比起他在甘地亚见到的总督府或是海面上的瞭望塔都要古旧，海风与星辰在石块上刻下深邃的痕迹，只有在这里时间才彰显着它永恒的印记。

他停顿了一刻，后便跟随加隆穿过幽暗的隧道，在快到洞口尽头处光线刺进他的眼睛，他不得不闭上双眼，睁开时一片开阔的空间赫然出现在眼前。遍地野草疯长，乱石堆砌。天空不比往常更湛蓝，海水不比其它部分更清澈，只是越贴近海岸越呈现出墨绿。平坦的土地向他们延伸，海洋和天空变得接近，虽然同时也变得苍白，水天之间突兀的立着残缺不全的堡垒，这里看上去像是废弃已久无人造访之地。

加隆三步作两步地跨过不知年代有多久远的石碑，在草地上盘腿坐了下来。

「我还以为你会比我更熟悉，这里不是你的故乡吗」加隆坦言，但视线却没有往拉达曼提斯的方向看去。神话时期的故事与现状毫无关系，他坦承的告诉加隆那些记忆就如同买回一碟冥界限定的DVD，然后在脑子里跑一遍而已，况且那还是千年以前的版本。

「喔——那你知道这个地方吗？」

「不知道」

真是诚实，一瞬间拉达曼提斯竟然能从加隆的嘴型中读出他想要说出口的话语，显然加隆埋怨他时还不忘照顾他的语言需求，如果他要是当导游的话一定会是不错的人选。

「这里叫帕雷欧卡斯特洛，当地人称这里为旧堡垒」

「为何把我载到这里来？」

话一出口就连拉达自己都要笑了，自己眼睁睁的看着加隆夺去了手上的文件，并且半胁迫似的把他拎到这个鸟不生蛋的地方，难不成对面的人热衷于废土类游戏，在他的电脑主机过热时急需拉个真人陪他一起捡破烂？加隆的意图他永远揣摩不到，要是他能，圣战就不会输得那么惨。

「没有特别的原因，只是我比较闲」

加隆耸了耸肩，露出一副‘我很抱歉打扰到你’的表情。

他很抱歉？他居然还有对抱歉的认知？还好黄发的英国人自认矜持，家庭习惯和父亲不厌其烦的教诲让他耐得住性子，没有一拳抡到加隆脸上（哪怕他对自己获胜的几率持有悲观的态度），但容忍与同情一样微妙，容量有限。

「话说回来，你真的不在意这里？」

「我在意又有什么用，况且我为何要在意」

良久，加隆像是断定从他那里听不出什么有价值的回答，于是扭过头去。

「会有国度与冥界定下永恒的契约吗？」

「什么意思？」

「没什么」 他摊了摊手，「我只是想到了某个与海洋立下誓言的国家。帕雷欧卡斯特洛曾经由热那亚人建立，后来威尼斯人又为其加固，它用来防御敌军海上舰队的入侵。看见那座堡垒了吗？曾经的威尼斯就是这么看重这里，不愧是‘帝国的枢纽’」

顺着加隆手指的地方，地势急转直下，如同坠入海中，堡垒就建立在岩石上，远处海涛阵阵敲击，如同普天下所以海洋与陆地的边界，冲突不断，百里香的气息被风送入鼻中，海水的咸味也紧随其后。

加隆舔了舔嘴角，他一言不发。

他只是凝望着水波与一层一层冲击岸边的浪花，平静的海面对他像百年难遇的盛景。午后的日光依然明晃晃的高挂着，倒映在水中，直直的望过去刺得人睁不开眼。

他是在为自己挑选长眠之地吗？在野心狂妄都葬送海底后，他也打算将自己一并埋葬？

不对，自己在冥界追逐的并不是这样的人，加隆是战士，卸下甲胄也掩盖不了他的身份，战士不会不战而逃。他的傲气并没有磨平，他只是小心翼翼的收起自己锐利的棱角，这个家伙依旧难以企及。

但他究竟在等待什么？

拉达曼提斯潜意识里希望弄清加隆的想法，这样我就能离开这片是非之地了，他想。

 

*   *   *

 

水波涛涛，浪卷千里。在一片碧波下的底端，闪烁着媲美太阳的光芒。

黄金玉器、绫罗绸缎、锈蚀的各类金属以及死尸，毫无选择地堆砌在神殿的周围。数以百计的黄金戒指，也同样飘荡在这片海域，折射着日光，如同白日的星星。每年都会有更多的贡品，从世界各地被无形的洋流引导过来。或许三尺上的神明真的不懂世事，不然又怎会让死尸与财富同处一地，那些尸体因为神力保存相对完好，就算如此，也抵不住扭曲浮肿的脸以及消失的脏器，衬着戒指的闪光，他们好像神坛下被主的光辉庇佑的绵羊、任人宰割后放上银盘的模样。加隆相信，没谁愿意拜访这座神坛。

戒指依旧是那么闪烁，那么突兀，在百无聊赖时他也曾取下一枚仔细打量其做工，不能说颗颗都华美精致，但也足够把玩一阵。他想到那个无聊透顶的誓词：“ _哦，大海，我们与你结下因缘，以示对你真正的、永久的主宰。_ ”真是愚蠢，明明知晓其恐怖却又依赖其生存，潮起潮落中任何以得之事都会被轻易卷走，还是要做这些无用功来维系自己的幻想么。他将戒指远远地抛走，又止不住的笑起来。

总有一天我会建立起更加牢固的祭坛，我会使它超脱凡世的诅咒，使它不被时间左右，我会长存此处，嘲笑这些愚蠢的人们徒劳无益的搬石挪沙。

然后在他觉得自己与理想只差一步之遥时，火焰燃尽了他的幻想，两个年岁加起来与自己差不多大的少年就这么评判道：

「你什么也不是。你不值得战斗」

戒指依旧折射着由穿透海面的光芒，这一回愚蠢的则是他自己。

海潮卷起千层浪，一切都在坍塌，朱利安的身影也消失不见，但胸口的痛楚却是真真实实。

可笑吗？十三年来的野望竟一朝葬送在几个乳臭未干的孩子手里，可悲吗？十三年来从未正视过的恩人居然是自己机关算尽想要除掉的神坻。他险些失去语言，还好，只是险些，他始终没有忘记自己在干什么，要做什么。他站在恩人的面前接下了三叉戟，他的鲜血既是他的忏悔，他望见海潮卷起巨浪，水与天糅杂到一起，翻滚摇曳。

神殿开始无可遏制的崩塌，身处于嘈杂谱写的五线谱里，他忽然感觉到了前所未有的平静，他清清楚楚的看见海潮在退却，拖拽着神殿的石柱，拖拽着数以万计的死尸，将昔日代表着荣光的戒指一枚枚卷走，戒指的光辉消逝在视线的最远处，这片海洋里自始至终都没能留下任何东西。

 

*   *   *

 

涛涛的浪声依旧不绝于耳，加隆总算是想了起来自己还拖着个大麻烦在身边，这么长时间的寂静，似乎已经超过了对方的忍耐程度，不过那个人还是执拗的等着。

诸如感谢你的耐心之类的话，加隆从来就不会说，言辞里的谢意总是那么虚弱无力，他只微侧了下身子。

「地府的判官先生，你对自己的故乡了解吗？」

「哈？」显然是没想到加隆给自己出的这个没头没尾的哑谜，拉达曼提斯只能用惊讶的语气表达自己的不解。

「我是问，你对自己终于踏上千年前的故乡作何感想？在批改文件的时候有没有犯思乡症？」

「Nostalgia？不会，我老家在埃克塞特……」某人继续着他诚信答卷的表现。

「那你了解本岛的历史吗？」

「你是指‘希腊-威尼斯-土耳其-希腊’所属权的事情？」

「看上去我该感谢你的大学历史教授们，他们很尽职」

「尽职是本分，我想他们用不着你的感谢。

如果你指的是这里的知识，那么我得说他是个知识渊博却十分爱讲偏要点的教授，要是没有那些令人摸不着头脑的Final问题，我会更尊敬他的」

「你应该说喜欢」

「我不喜欢我的教授」

「但你喜欢曾经的那段生活」

瞪了对方一眼后，拉达曼提斯问道

「你平时可没这么多话，你想知道什么？」

「哦，别着急，年轻人。你不了解我，我们曾是敌人，战场上的交流只需要拳脚。

我想知道的东西有很多，比如你对故土的思念、比如你对旧日生活的追忆，比如你对失去君主这件事情的看法」

‘比如你对失去君主这件事情的看法’

只有在说这句话的时候，加隆才望向他，但他觉得眼前的人像是隔了数个光年一般遥远，所以他才看不清对方瞳孔里自己的面容，他的喉结哽咽着，痛苦的蠕动着，却什么声音也发不出。他一直避而不谈，视而不见，他想象着，或许在今后某个阴雨天的早晨，在浓郁的咖啡味包裹的房间里，他会审视自己的内心，寻找一个合理的解释，他知道他躲不过这道坎。但他没想到、也绝不期望从他曾经的对手口中听见这番话。

见鬼的，我不该上这俩车，我从一开始就不该来什么伊拉克利翁，更不该跟着他踏过那些碎石和杂草，眼前的这个人自有他的目的。

他在内心咆哮。

要是当初也认识到这点就好，如果他不是那么执意的追逐加隆，如果让米诺斯的星辰傀儡线折断加隆的脖颈，就让他被第五地狱灼热的烈火燃烧殆尽……不，哪怕不是这样，哪怕自己能截住那些青铜们，拖住加隆前进的脚步，即便女神还有对策，圣战的天平也不会陡然倾斜。

确实，还不如让命运女神手中细密的金丝被剪断，让她驰骋疆域的车轮被折损。

他无奈的苦笑着。

拉达曼提斯打量着自己复活后所做的一切，他端详着那些细微、零碎且毫无关联的片段，他才发现自己有意识的忽略了‘自己该何去何从’这个问题，因为触及到‘身份’，这个词语便似乎拥有了自我，它摇身一变，以蛇的柔韧撬开记忆，潜入骨髓，然后用最残酷的方式将他从内到外撕个粉碎。他所为之战斗的存在已然消失，他所为之信奉的理念也已经崩塌，潜意识里有个声音告诉他：你需要暂时忘却这件事，只有忘记才能让你更好的融入生活。

可是他想要融入的是哪种生活？是自己在战争以前的那种平静的生活吗、是凭借自己的努力和优秀换取奖学金的那种生活吗、是自己毕业之后向着人生目标逐步迈进的那种生活吗！？

不、我不渴求平淡。

我已缀饮过地狱的美酒。

记忆中黑风谷铺面的冷风带有血腥的气味，淡淡的昭示着敌人的存在，现在看来那竟也是自己的存在。他的对手踏火海如履平地，将罪孽和责任一举担在肩上，他俯视着他，嘲讽他的实力，挑战他的尊严。

第五炼狱弥漫着令人窒息的热度，火焰灼烧着罪人，火焰灼烧着砂砾，火焰也灼烧着他自己。四周开始坍塌，山崖陡然坠落于谷底，黑色的岩石上不断产生着新的裂缝，从缝隙里流出的竟然是殷红的鲜血，火包裹着血，血又做了火的染料，将地狱涂抹成一片通红。

 

*   *   *

 

滚滚浪潮终究将拉达曼提斯拉回现实。

「我还没有听见你的答案呢，在你开口之前，记着、不要以提问来回答我的问题，

请吧」加隆举手示意。

拉达曼提斯看见加隆嘴边挂着若隐若现的笑容，真是可笑，难道他从一开始就打定来看自己的笑话不成？从这个家伙进入冥界开始就是这样，他总是挑战着自己的底线。

为何如此？

这个人的心如铁石，他的骄傲化为利刃，割破冥界昏暗的天空，也割破自己所认为的准则和信念。

不过这次一切不会随你的心意而行了，加隆。

「这片土地我已经离开许久，虽然当时也有不舍，但我甘愿被放逐，因为我曾经犯下无可挽回的错误」拉达曼提斯缓缓的回忆着那遥远的过去，他以局外者的身份做出判断，就如同在寂静的法庭中宣读他人的罪行一般，「自从离开后我便再也没有踏上故土的打算，思念这种情感是只有人在怀念‘曾经的居所’时才会产生的，可惜这里始终不是我的家乡。

至于如今的生活，它来之不易，不过想要破坏它却也是神明的举手之劳，旧事无法挽回，自然也无法追忆」

他停顿着，又忽然开口「加隆、最后的问题我无可奉告，因为你也没有质问我的权力」

「哦？」

略有玩味的语气背后是一双冰冷的眼神，似利箭射向死敌。

「我没有质问你的权力么、拉达曼提斯？还是说我该称你为地府的判官？冥界三巨头之一的天猛星翼龙阁下？得了吧，别自欺欺人了，你的主神早已经不知去向，冥界的崩溃虽然停止，塔尔塔罗斯依然是混沌一片，我是真的搞不清楚，死亡的意义居然如此重要？冥界真不愧是精密的机械呐，即使失去主轴心，齿轮依然能凭借惯性继续运转」

加隆嘴边扯出的微笑现在看起来竟然越发残忍。

「我倒想问你、拉达曼提斯，你还凭借什么站在我面前？」

你的一切已经被地狱的烈火燃尽。

拉达曼提斯迎面对上加隆的目光，这一次他终于在对方的瞳孔里看清了自己，那个身影中紫黑色的利翅在他身后缓缓展开，将本该包裹在他周围的火焰驱散。

「我还有未尽的对决，与你的对决」

「是吗？」加隆的笑意依旧不减，他的神色毫无改变。

「那么找一个更加有趣的笑谈吧，你没有这个资本」

「这不是你可以评判的事情，你依然是我的对手」

没有任何犹豫的回答道，那双金色的眸子死死的盯着他。

「你身无盔甲空有躯壳，还想与我为敌么，当然，若你坚持，我倒是不介意多添一份罪孽」

加隆也看着他，他还是斜坐在那块岩石上，嶙峋的山崖与四处散落的乱石在夕阳的照耀下呈现出突兀的红色，这幅情景像像极了拉达曼提斯记忆中最后的一幕，只不过这次他们的立场颠倒，加隆才是端倪众生的那个人。

「燃起你那若有若无的小宇宙吧，那样便可拖着我一起上路，旁人没准会如此感叹：多么峰回路转的结局啊！多么具有讽刺意义的死亡啊！」

他的音调仿佛从遥远的天穹跌回地面，冷酷的犹如万年不曾化开的冰柱一般，

「真是太可惜了，拉达曼提斯、你已经不值得我去战斗」

「你这家伙，永远是这么自以为是，果然和在冥界的时候一模一样，你从来就没把身为战士的尊严放在眼里！」

「自以为是的人恐怕是你吧，拉达曼提斯？我不知道你接受的是什么样的教育，但战场上的胜负与公平是两回事。既希望追求公平又渴望赢得胜利，天底下没有如此便宜的买卖，你已经为你的天真送过一次命了，可别重蹈覆辙」

「我不需要你虚伪的怜悯！若我能力不足我磨砺便是，若我身无盔甲我找寻便是，我最厌恶的莫过于你那敷衍的态度！我所追求的是与你拼尽全力的战斗，我所渴望的是将全心全意向我攻击的你打倒的胜利！」

「那么我则会说你是个被时代抛弃的人，你的那种古典做派毫无意义」

「我没要你来评价我的为人处世，你也用不着界定我的人生价值，我认同的事情不会改变——直到我能再次站在你面前为止」

我必定会使刀刃锐利，使其锋芒毕露，使其能与之匹敌。

「你所期待的那天或许永远都不会到来」

这么说着，加隆再次打量着面前的青年，这个小自己五岁的敌手，以从未有过的认真。

「不过看你做梦也未尝不可」

 

*   *   *

 

长久的沉默总是让人坐立不安，只有海水永无停息的翻滚着。

自从拉达曼提斯回答完那些问题后，加隆便不再去打扰他了，只是静静地坐在岩石上，偶尔遥望海面，偶尔伸手拨开草叶，像是决心寻找泥土中埋藏的秘密。

「加隆？」等待很久，拉达曼提斯还是喊了他的名字，尝试去打破这种僵局。

「你对海洋帝国的贡品感兴趣吗？」加隆回头笑着问他，他的笑容在自行辩解——我是这方面的行家。

「额，你说她的贡品、献祭用的贡品？」虽然自从碰面后，拉达曼提斯就发现自己与加隆聊天的话题经常跳跃，他还是被转换的内容惊了一下。

加隆则像是默认对方感兴趣一般继续说了下去，

「在这个世界上谁厌恶海洋呢？除了那些自命不凡的佼佼者，他们以为凭借经验和勇气就能挫败敌人，如今他们的躯体早已腐烂。

在当时、拥有掌控海洋意味着掌控了一切，经济、军事。哪个帝国得了波塞冬的垂青就能叱咤风云。数不清的沿海城市，甚至是内陆城市都为海洋奉上贡品，这很正常」

「但波塞冬一直在沉眠，他的神力并没垂帘任何国家」

「你很敏锐，若你舍弃天真的想法，成为你的敌人便不是件令人愉快的事情」

天真的想法……拉达曼提斯压抑住想要反驳的冲动，继续听着。

「你说的没错，威尼斯从来没有获得波塞冬的眷顾，他们只是一味地认为自己是天选之子，沉浸在旧日辉煌所铸的梦境中。

每年，在耶稣升天节那日总督都会向海中抛下一枚金戒指，并宣读这句话‘ _哦，大海，我们与你结下因缘，以示对你真正的、永久的主宰。_ ’

因为他们认为这样便可与海洋缔结永远的契约」

加隆甚至没有开口，仅从鼻腔里送出一阵嘲讽的轻笑，

「呵——那个帝国不知多少次向司掌海洋的神灵献礼，乞求波塞顿庇护航线的平安、为她带来征战的胜利。他们也幻想过海洋亲自为她献礼。不可否认，威尼斯确实审时度势，凭借自身的实力、巧妙的利用周遭集团的利益冲突登上了地中海的王座，不过讽刺的是、她跟随着海洋涨潮的波浪崛起，却又因退潮而衰落。

他们也真是一群滑稽的人啊，本以为自己所拥有的是无限的海洋，结果世界的极限边缘却比想象中的要更广阔，更加的遥不可及，时代更替中战船的喧嚣仅仅是海市蜃楼而已」

加遥望着自己面前的这片海域，承载着波涛托起白浪，一望无际，水天相接处像极了世界的尽头，但他知道这只是爱琴海的一遇。

「我觉得他们还没那么愚蠢」一旁的人忽然来了句，

「不然为何要留下那些话语？」

他指着一旁倒塌的石柱，上面刻着的字体被风沙侵蚀，不过肉眼依然能辨认。

「你不是不懂这些？」

「那是拉丁文，我好歹还是学过的」

然后拉达曼提斯转向那石柱，用低沉的语气念道：

「‘浮世皆云烟’

如果真是沉溺于美梦而不愿醒来的人，恐怕早就把这些石碑撵成碎屑了吧。

留下这些古老的文字，就好像他们从内心已经参透，再多的权力与疆域，终会在潮起潮落中消失」

水天流露出的还是那份惨淡的白色，稀疏的浪潮间溅起无数的白沫，如海洋本身在吞吐着珠宝，转眼便消散于水雾朦胧中，耳边赫然回荡着那日神殿崩塌时的杂音，加隆仿佛又看见了那些白日的星星，看见浪潮中失去的一切。不过他现在依然望得见阳光，即使不算刺目，却也能感受到它洒在身上的温暖。

犹如黄昏间落幕的暗金色目光此刻也正望向自己，加隆不经笑了，他起身，掸去身上的灰尘，并且转过身子。

「拉达曼提斯，我已经得到了我想要的答案。

为了不耽误你的航班，我会把你送去Nikos Kazantzakis机场」

加隆还是笑着，很难说那笑里有没有残留几分残忍，

「在此之前你最好付我一半的油费」

 

 

 

 

[Fin]

**Author's Note:**

> *引自浮士德第二部第一幕
> 
> *部分资料参考《财富之城》（罗杰·克劳利）
> 
> *拉达曼提斯本来打算从甘地亚搭车去伊拉克利翁的Nikos Kazantzakis机场赶飞往伦敦的班机
> 
> *Fading Kingdom of The Sea指的是曾经的海洋帝国——威尼斯（Venice）
> 
> *两位都是“Wandering Stranger”，迷途之人


End file.
